NeXtGen - Think Of You
by VexyJeanetteRaven22-6
Summary: The second story in the NeXtGen saga. The OC team of JLA, TT, and YJ descendants has begun a training program where they are forming a new Young Justice team, of sorts. But the missions and practices lead the kids to cross paths with disaster, ending in a pair of runaways, two broken hearts, and a missing voice. Inspired by the Chris Young song "Think of You."
1. Chapter 1: Gathering

"And Abby is just so cute. I love her so much." Alex tells me. I'm sitting in the backseat of my parents' car, as we drive somewhere, and we're video chatting. "I miss when we were all together, though. I woke up last night thinking I'd go crawl in bed with Jas, since it was so cold, and there I was alone."

"So what did you end up doing? He's back in Kansas." I ask. She sighs. "I went to my parents' room, of course. Abby was in her crib and she woke up, so we were all awake for a little bit. Don't think Garth went back to sleep for hours."

"Kat does that a lot. One of us will wake up and end up waking the other, even though she's only a toddler."

"It's kind of nice, just so you know, to have a friend." She puts in. I reply, "Isn't it? You have to come out sometime, by the way. You're not sitting on the East Coast all alone anymore."

"I hope not. I wish we could come on missions with you," she says. "I heard the twins got to go to _Alaska_ last time."

"They did, the lucky dogs. Yeah, Spark and I are partners, so when we get an assignment we go together. We haven't yet, and I bet it's because we're the little ones."

"It sucks being the youngest." She says, and I have to agree. "We're always stuck at home, and no one takes us seriously. But then again, we don't get worn out from missions. We stay home and play when we're not on patrol."

"That's true, I guess. Anyway, what's going on? We're flying out to Gotham for some meeting at Wayne Manor." I shrug. "Don't know. I'm-hey, Mom, Dad, where are we going?"

"Your grandpa Bruce's place. Dinner is out there tonight and then you're spending the night." My mom replies. I nod. "So apparently I'm also heading out there. Maybe we'll run into each other? Hopefully."

"Yeah, me too. I have to take off in ten minutes, so I probably should get going."

"Alright. Have fun!" I wish her. She sighs and signs off, clearly irritated. I know her well enough to know her nature is just like that. Anger and irritability at rest.

We arrive at our destination in about half an hour. I see someone on the front steps who I immediately run to, leaping on his shoulders and yelling, "Hi!"

It's Spark West, my best friend in the entire world since literally the day we were born. We share a birthday. He tries to spin around before realizing that I'm on his back, piggyback style. We both laugh and I let him go, kissing his cheek. "Hey, Briar. Missed you."

"Missed you more," I murmur. We wait on the porch in the evening light, and our friends come to the house one by one. The twins and Mar'i arrive less than ten minutes after me, and Damian lives here, so it isn't too long before we decide to go up to Dami's room and hang out.

Our parents walk to Grandpa Bruce's study, where they close the door. We end up sitting on the bed and floor, comfortable, and then Damian says, "I want to make sure everyone's okay. For some reason all of our parents are concerned about something and I persuaded mine to tell all of yours to bring you."

"It's too lonely without everyone around," Destiny puts in. "I'm grateful for Skype."

"Me too," Alex mutters, coming inside. She's got an overnight bag slung over one shoulder, and she sits down with it. Charlotte follows, a sparkle of concern in her eyes. She takes a seat beside Prem, looks us all over, and says, "Something is really wrong."

"I know," Damian says, and he lowers his voice. "They came to talk about it."

"Roy and Garth didn't want to leave," Alex whispers. "Abby and I only got to come because it was an emergency."

"I heard Ollie and Dinah came," Prem murmurs. "And Dinah had her baby only a few months ago."

"Yes," Damian says, then sits up straighter. Jasper arrives, taking a spot beside Alex, and listens. "Wait for Lian and Austin, alright? Then I can tell you what I think."

The redheaded archer comes in less than five minutes, panting, and with her face as dark pink as her hair. "Oh, you're all alive. Okay. We need to talk."

"Calm down for a minute," Mar'i says softly. When the girl catches her breath, she sighs. "Where's Austin?"

"On his way," Des says. She looks a little upset. Prem puts a hand on her shoulder and I ask gently, "What's wrong?"

"He and I had a bad fight," she tells us. "It's not over yet."

"Poor girl," Char murmurs, embracing her. "It's alright."

"It's not, though. What that demon brat said was not alright," Austin says roughly from the doorway. Destiny suddenly lights up with fury. "It's not my fault you're a crazy little alien boy!"


	2. Chapter 2: Words

I shiver. It's been half an hour, and Des's eyes are still glittering with a miserable anger. I've not seen her act like this since before the twins got kidnapped, almost three years ago now, and even then she never got mad for long. Whatever they said to one another broke her heart, or worse.

Austin's parents took him home not long after the two started yelling, because he tried to hit her. Her mom and mine saw and took her out of the room. I don't think our parents are quite done talking yet, because another date for them to talk got scheduled. At least it will be in the watchtower rather than here.

At around eleven, my parents decide to take me home. I fall asleep in the car, and I wake when Mom shakes me. We're halfway home, going to spend the night at my grandparents' house. I blearily get up and my grandmother takes me into the little room I have set up, and she tucks me in.

I whisper goodnight and slip back into a dream, but I wake again before dawn. This time, it's on my own terms. I lay awake for a few minutes, wondering why we didn't just spend the night at Damian's, and then I hear someone's voice. I identify it as my father's before it gets a little louder and I start to recognize words.

"I just… Maybe we'll go home," I hear him tell someone. "Jenny will follow me anywhere. We could go back. But then again, we couldn't. I have Spark to worry about, right?"

In the pause where someone else is speaking, I wonder what he's talking about. Going home? We already are, once morning comes. Or are we? Then, he keeps talking. "I was at the meeting too, remember. I definitely think that they should get our team together again, but what about the kids? What will our kids think, and will we have to leave them? There's a lot I have to figure out before I can give you a solid answer."

Another pause greets his words. I think about what he's saying: whatever they discussed in that meeting involved a lot about the children born to the men and women in the room. And their team? I know my dad was on a covert squad for the Justice League, back before he met my mom, but he doesn't talk about it much.

Before too much can overload my mind, I push it all out. Sleep comes to me again, too easily for my tastes but still slower than I thought it would. In the morning, when sunrise is warming the earth and evaporating the dew, I will think this over.

When that time does come, I am already in the car and we're only an hour or so from home. I have a blanket over my shoulders that is scented with lavender, as all of my mother's things are.

I yawn and stretch, then take in my surroundings. We are on the northern outskirts of our city, and we live on the southern side. I know before it happens that my mother will-and does-take the long way just to avoid the traffic of the morning rush. My father is not driving for once, because if he was, we would be going straight through the city.

It takes an hour to get across Crimson City, and we stop for breakfast at a fast food place before we get home. Mom and Dad eat in the front seat, while I curl up under the lavender blanket and eat in the backseat. They talk in nearly silent whispers and I have to hand it to them, they do know how to pretend well.

"What's going to happen?" I ask quietly from my spot behind the driver's seat. "I mean, I know your meeting got cut short and all, but what happens next? What changes?"

"I don't know yet, bud," my father replies. "The follow-up should get me a better answer, okay?"

"Okay," I murmur. "But I heard you last night. On the phone. Something is going to change."

My parents both exchange a glance, and then my mother says, "They want to put that covert-ops team back together. They need someone else to fight below the Justice League on the smaller, but still threatening things."

"So why not train me and my friends? We're the same ages, maybe a little younger, than the original team members were, right? We could do some of the easy things."

"That," Dad says, "Is perfect. I am going to call right now; we are going to talk. Right now."

And while he dials, I again question what he said. _Maybe we'll go home. Jenny would follow me anywhere. We could go back. But then again, we couldn't. I have Spark to worry about, right?_

Am I keeping him from living his life?


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission, Part One

Prem sits beside me in one of Daddy's ships, fidgeting a little. Since Destiny and Austin's fight, he can't go on his latest mission with her, and I can't go with Austin like I was intended to. She's at home with her mother at the moment, trying to get herself back to where she was before the fight, and he's holed up in his Metropolis apartment, grounded.

The compromise to put Prem and I together probably wasn't the best, because we're both nervous and giggly, and I don't think this was really a thought-out plan. But there was little alternative if I wanted to go on this mission, which will be my first.

We've been sent out to take down Bane, who is solo at the moment. Our parents wanted us to get some experience with villains that they don't have a problem with, so his popping up was a good thing. He's also much stronger than the two of us, so Damian and Mar'i were invited to join us.

Damian's piloting, and Mar'i is sitting with him in the front seat. She keeps glancing back at us and sharing a quick, shaky smile. She's upset about Des not being able to come and extremely frightened at the thought she's basically responsible for an eight-year-old. Me.

We get to our destination, the far side of the Gotham harbor, and we all pull off our seatbelts. I click the button on my bracelet and activate my silver costume, which releases metal armor over my body and then my shining wings. If anything were to happen to my wings...

Mar'i and Damian are quick to change into their outfits and Prem tests his powers on his costume. They made some changes to his for the mission to Alaska he and Destiny made, so he must make sure it is still functional. It is, so we all exchange a glance and exit the plane.

Our names change as well as our clothes, and as Damian brings a radio link online, I remember them. I can't use real names for fear that it would put everyone in our other lives in danger.

"Arachnid and Magi will cover the cameras up front," Robin tells us, crackling static from the radio covering his voice. I cut him off, saying, "I can't get over there without being seen. It's too open and I'm made of metal. They'll see me."

"You're the only one who knows how to cleanly cut off a security link," he tells me. I sigh. "You know full well how to do that. You go and I'll stay with Nightstar. We can take out the guards after you two get through."

"I'm going to have to compliment your parental units," he says. "You really know how to argue your way. Alright, I'll go, and you stay here."

As soon as the boys vanish, Nightstar and I move up into a tree cover so we can keep hidden. She and I sit in the middle of a thick branch, so we can move out quickly, but still stay out of sight. Then, she begins to talk to me.

"Are you nervous? I know I was on my first mission."

"Yeah, but I'm mostly excited. I mean, I thought I'd be going with Krypt, so this is really different than what I was expecting. But it's nice to be with my friends rather than my parents, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm surprised they're letting us go. I mean, we're so young in their eyes, so innocent and small. I'm surprised they let us go alone, especially with you."

"I know! I would've thought they'd have at least my parents on my first mission. But then I'd probably be grounded the entire time, since Mom still thinks I'm not ready to fly-"

A rustle starts in the leaves, and ripples down the branch. By the time it gets to us, the weight is too much. With a snap, the limb tumbles to the earth with Nightstar and I sitting on it. There's no time for us to react and use our flight powers. We just fall.

The thud when we hit the ground startles the woodland creatures all around us. Birds shoot up and animals scurry away. And then I see what shook the branch in the first place: the furious-looking hulk that is Bane.

I have little time to leap to my feet, but I'm in battle position soon enough. Night moves quicker than I do, and she launches the first feeble attack. He knocks her over and I gasp. This enemy is stronger than I thought. He moves to me.

I have no time to run. If I wasn't in such shock at how easily he forced Nightstar down, rendering her unconscious, I might've moved. But he closes in and all I can do is scream while things get blurry. While the world slows down, at least for me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission, Part Two

The world gets a bit fuzzy at the edges. Bane knocks me down with such force that I hit the ground and get a concussion. This I know from working with my father in the Titans East med bay.

The enemy looks at me and Mar'i beside me, and then turns away. He knows we can't fight him anymore. And then I realize the full complications of what he's leaving me with as I experience them myself.

I'm numbing slowly. At first, it's as if I've just gotten colder, because it's soft and silent. It soon escalates, however, into a thick shiver. I blink up at the sky, looking at the trees above my head.

The sky is the same sparkling blue, almost black, that I went into this mission under. I spot the stars, like tiny pieces of jagged, broken glass. I move on, seeing the leaves in all their spiked, maple-tree glory, framing the midnight heavens in all of their glory. Those leaves grip twigs that become sticks and then branches, and in a dull, brown way, they turn into trees.

I'm not left looking up at the sky for long. Something moves, and I realize I've been neglecting my wounds. I've lost more feeling. Not just in my feet, or my legs, or my hands and arms, but my whole body. That terrifies me.

The movements turn out to be Mar'i pulling herself up. She crawls over to me, which I see out of my peripheral vision. She looks down at me and I blink, still somewhat focused on the leaves dancing in the wind. I feel a little less.

The edges of my sight drip with something a little like liquid. I realize I'm crying, both out loud and with tears. The tears are impairing my sight.

It's too late by the time I realize I've been screaming and I can't hear it. I cry out, gasp, shriek, and no sound reaches my ears. At first I wonder if I'm not actually making noise, but then it occurs to me that I would hear other things-the rustling forest noises or. . . Mar'i's voice. I can't hear Mar'i's voice!

I panic and try to move. I've lost so much feeling I can't feel my feet to stand, or my hands to push myself up. I could compare it to them being asleep. The panic shoots through me a little faster, and I become entranced.

I remember Daddy telling me once about concussions, which I have, among other things. "If ya ever get one," he told me, "You'll start feeling like ya are going to fall asleep. But ya can't, because you'll go comatose. If you're with someone, they'll probably help ya keep awake, so just focus on them. They'll know what to do."

As soon as I recall this, I force myself to lock my gaze on my friend. I was taught to read lips, so even in my deaf state, I know what she's doing.

"Stay with me, Char. Please." I note she's got tears on her face, her eye makeup dripping off her left cheek. Her right is close behind. She presses one hand to her ear, where her com link is set. We were only supposed to use that in an emergency, and of course, a concussion is nothing to worry about. She shouldn't use it.

She turns her head so all I can catch is "We were attacked. You gotta get-"

Feeling starts to leave my face and I realize the tears are thicker. The panic is fading, along with more of my sight. My torso is also getting numb. Mar'i finishes her plea and presses a hand to my chest, where my armor meets. She pulls with Tamaranian strength and rips the metal away, tossing it aside.

I don't feel it. Instead, I feel more panic while I blink and try to shiver. She presses her hands down again and I have to fight to stay conscious. I see her lips move again and I barely catch-but I do catch-what she is saying.

"Oh, Charlotte," she's sobbing. "I can't lose you, not after we're all home again. I don't want to lose another friend."

It occurs to me that the twins have just come home, and I wonder what she means about losing me. And then it hits me like a hurricane. I'm dying.

She lifts her hands, and I see the blood. _My_ blood, as rich as if she'd just dipped her hands in the ocean and they'd come out wet.

I think about my dying. Everyone back at the tower will change, probably forever. My friends will shift but probably get used to it. They got used to Prem and Destiny being gone, and they expected me to.

The heroes will mourn me as if I were one of their own. I will have died on a mission, and that is what matters to them. My dying for what they believe in is what makes me a part of the kids' team. The team…

We decided on a name before I headed out here. Austin and Des weren't mad then, and they'd cooperated in figuring it out. We're the NeXtGen, the next generation of heroes. But I don't want to die without having fought for that team, so I have to fight for my life now.


	5. Chapter 5: The News

"Charlotte is… she's dying."

I turn to my father. He's behind me, and when I see him I know he's serious. His face is a bit pale as he continues, "Your brother just called and told me he's going to get her to her parents, but he's not sure how long she'll make it after. I… I'm going to try and get in touch with someone who knows more. I don't know much."

"What happened? Wait, are the others okay? Is Prem okay? What's wrong with her? Where is she?"

"Destiny," my mother says, moving into the room. She kneels down in front of me and takes one of my hands in an attempt to calm me. Animal instincts have rippled through me by now, lighting my body up. I'm so scared.

"Listen, alright?"

I can barely nod.

"Mar'i was attacked, and she's hurt and shaken up. She and Prem are coming home with Dick and Kori in a few hours. I need you to help out, alright? Just stay calm. Things will turn out just fine. Charlotte is on her way to Steel City and when she gets there, she's in the best place she can be. Her father will save her.

"Damian will be by her side until she's safe, and he promised me over the phone that he would let me know as soon as he can. I just need you to be brave right now, okay?"

"Y-yeah." I swallow, forcing something fiery back to where it belongs, fueling my core. I'll need to stay calm and help my parents by patching Prem and Mar'i up. They have to get things done and if Charlotte got hurt so badly she's _dying_ , then something must've gone wrong.

Mom stands, nods, and walks away. Daddy sighs and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't even know what happened. But I know she's bleeding too bad, and they're trying their best. But it's a long way, and the only option right now."

I just hold on. When the others get back, I'll have to do a million things, and nobody's going to let me cling to them like a child then. I'll have to be grown up. Something tells me to do it for Charlotte, and despite the clichéd-ness of it, I decide I will.

Damian calls the tower phone half an hour later, and I pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey. Destiny?"

"Yes."

"Good news and bad news. First, I got Charlotte to her parents and she's settled in their tower's med bay. They did a blood transfusion to fix what she lost and they're thinking she'll be alright. I'm not sure- hold on a minute."

I wait. The static from the phone, probably set down while he talks, fills me with nervous energy. I wonder what happened to her, how she was hurt, and if the others are alright. But the simple knowledge that my friend is alright helps.

"Alright. Destiny, listen," he says. I snap to attention. "Charlotte has several cuts across her throat and chest. Her larynx was almost entirely destroyed, so even if she does survive, talking will be near impossible. She may never talk again. Prem and I didn't get hurt at all, save for a few small cuts that will heal within the week. Mar'i is hurt more emotionally than anything, since she was with Charlotte. Apparently Bane attacked them, and Charlotte received most of the blows. You'll have to be there for her."

As he hangs up to gather more information and perhaps go home, I'm left in disrepair. First Austin and I's fight-he wanted me to be his partner when Prem and I were already going to be, and I needed some time when I wasn't always around him, just after I got back, and he wasn't willing to give it to me. It shouldn't have been so extreme, but he and I were at blows over my need for space. And the whole idea of us not being partners seemed to tie in with the first problem.

And now Charlotte is dying. I wouldn't have gone with Damian and Mar'i when they came to take us home if I knew we'd watch our world fall apart so soon after. Something's telling me Prem's not doing so well emotionally, either. We've both lost the people we missed most, save for our parents.


	6. Chapter 6: Living In Fear

The night sparkles on the water, and I have to look away. I can't think about it, or I'll think of days out in the water with Char. If I do that, I will remember that she's hurt and in the med bay. Her parents don't want me to go in with her right now, so I have no idea how badly she was wounded.

We found out she had gotten hurt from a call that Damian made to her parents. Mine were frantic and Charlotte's were both more upset than I've ever seen them. Everyone was running around and Abby kept crying, so I stayed with her for a long time, not privy to any details.

I ran up to the roof when the helicopter came. Damian leapt out before it had even landed and Char's parents ran out. There was a stretcher and a lot of yelling and the rushing wind from the helicopter. There was a lot of her blood and I don't think I'm ever going to forget the sight of it. When they passed me, I saw her glassy eyes staring up at the sky, and I looked to her hands folded on her chest.

Her nails were still painted sky blue to match mine. The night before her mission we'd sat up and talked for a long time past bedtime, and she'd put the blue on both our nails. That seems like an eternity ago.

I can't sleep. I've been trying for hours. Roy and Garth were helping with Charlotte, since they had to fix her up, so I never got dinner. I got Abby her baby food, since I know how, but I can't make myself anything.

Damian was running around earlier, but I haven't seen him for a while. I wish I could ask him what happened and if he's okay, since he was a little banged up when I saw him. I wish I could ask _somebody_ all my questions.

For once, I need someone.

I eventually go into Roy and Garth's room. Abby is awake and I hold her until she sleeps again. I wanted to be treated like a big girl, like the other kids. But now that I've got both myself and Abby to be responsible for, at least until this thing with Charlotte is resolved, I want to be a little girl. I'm not ready.

I get on Roy's laptop for a distraction. The background, a picture of both my whole family and Charlotte's, makes me shudder, so I click on the folders to cover it up. It opens to show a set of recent files. More pictures.

I'm curious and weary, so I look. The first is a picture of me and Abby the day she was born, with her wrapped in a white blanket and me so happy… I move on. Next are shots with Charlotte, six of them, so I flip through quickly. I dare not think about her, because that seemed like an awful lot of blood for her to just be alright. The next picture is of Roy and Garth when the Titans East was first founded, when they were younger and a little bit more innocent. They're in their old Speedy and Aqualad getup, rather than their newer Arsenal and Tempest costumes.

I close the laptop with a snap and look across the room. Abby is waking up again. She starts to cry, and I half-run to my sister, picking her up. She stops crying after a minute of being rocked, and I hold her while sitting on the bed. Still, we are alone.

I decide to get dressed and dress Abby. There's still a day ahead of us and it will help everyone if I can keep myself and Abby put together. I set her on the bed for a few seconds, picking her clothes out. A pastel pink and yellow dress with matching Easter egg leggings and white socks. Once she's dressed, I carry her to my room and put on a pair of jeans and my last clean T-shirt. I really need Roy or Garth or both. I can't do anything on my own, I'm starting to realize.

I get Abby breakfast, and then I get us both blankets. The tower is so cold and lonely, not to mention quiet. I fight sleep and tears, knowing that even though my sister is occupied with her bottle, she needs supervised. Though I don't know what to do if something happens.

With my stomach growling, my head spinning sleepily, and my fears raging, I'm not doing well. I wish I had Charlotte to help, I think in a moment of lost control. As I put my head down on the table, fading after enduring for so long, I hear footsteps.

It's Garth. He is completely washed-out, with his already pale skin even whiter. His eyes are bloodshot. He smiles when he sees us, though, and for a moment our eyes meet with understanding. He pulls the blanket off of me and wraps it around himself, picking up Abby and taking my hand. I duck under the soft fabric.

We don't speak. The eerie quiet of the empty tower continues, with our footsteps the only things to break it. Abby is put in her crib with a small plush animal, and she falls asleep quickly. Garth gathers his and Roy's blankets, including the one I had been using in the kitchen, and he pulls me close. He wraps us both up, and I put my head on his chest, his heartbeat my lullaby.

I crash into a nightmare, a terror-filled sleep, in which Charlotte loses her life and mine comes tumbling down after. I can't help but feel that it's foreshadowing my future.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Begins

"What do you think, Damian?" My father asks. "Is your team ready for something like this?"

I have three big problems, as leader of the NeXtGen, that I must consider. First, there is Austin and Destiny's fight. Their parents have kept them apart, so the events at the meeting will most likely not happen again. Secondly, there is the emotional trauma from Charlotte's accident. She's recovering swiftly, and I've been to see her once, so I know she is alright. But Mar'i and Prem, who witnessed the event themselves, are a bit harder to convince.

My last problem is the question itself: are the members of the team truly ready to become the next Young Justice team?

"Yes, Father, I think they are ready. However, more training would not be a bad idea."

"Of course. You would receive the same training, mission schedule, everything, that the original team had."

With the main issue settled, I can focus on my other problems. Letting Prem or Mar'i visit Charlotte would reassure them, it is decided. I call Prem, deciding that he would be much more helpful. His powers would allow him to mentally connect with her. I can't help Destiny and Austin with very much, but I decide that they both should come with the rest. I can separate them if things get too out of hand.

One week later, my solutions are brought to a test. We arrive at the cave, Mount Justice, and I can already see that Austin and Destiny will prove problematic for me. They are at each other's throats within the hour. It doesn't matter, however, when Black Canary steps into the room.

She clears her throat and we all settle down. Her son, Skylar, is on her hip, glancing over us with wide eyes. Lian takes him from her grandmother with a smile, and Canary gives us the plan.

Missions for every partner-pair at least every month. Sometimes we will go with each other. The missions will be mostly retcon-gather information and bring it back safely. On the occasion we do fight, there will always be an adult close by. Charlotte's first mission is not to be repeated.

Speaking of Charlotte, it is really a struggle for her. Due to the fact that her throat was damaged, she cannot speak. Her larynx is too broken. Prem's idea, however, has given her light.

She set up a group message with all of us in it, so she can text when it is necessary that she speak. It's also great if we want to stay up late and talk, because phones can be hidden underneath blankets and pillows if an adult comes.

Two weeks go by. It seems like things are settling down. Austin and Destiny occasionally get into a shouting match, and sometimes Charlotte gets upset over her disability. We handle what we can and ask for help on what we can't.

One such "can't" appears right near the two-week mark. Spark and Briar-Rose go missing. The only trace of them is a note on Spark's pillow. "I won't keep anyone from living their lives."

It's so sudden. Since both kids live some distance away from the cave, like most of us, they had been staying here. They couldn't have gotten very far away.

But they are. Two days turns up no evidence as to where and when they might have gone. It unsettles the team, and there are many nights we spend asking one another questions. We get very few of them answered.

Life must go on. Mar'i and I take the first mission of our team as Young Justice, and it unfolds smoothly. This raises more questions, however. They aren't too easy on us, are they?

The question is more shocking because it comes from Charlotte. Charlotte, who was nearly _killed_ on a too-hard mission.


	8. Chapter 8: Running Away

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I ask. Spark turns to me. His blue eyes are glittering and I know instantly it was a bad idea to ask. "No. I'm not."

We're walking south, following the coastline. There's no clear destination for us, but my companion is right. We can't be the reason our parents don't get to go places or do things that they want to. We just have to get out of their lives, all of their lives, and keep our feet on the ground.

My mom ran away from home when she was a teenager, and my dad survived on the streets for nearly the first decade of his life. If they could do this, why can't I? And I've got Spark with me. I can totally live on the streets. Maybe we can be heroes again someday too. He's got superpowers and I'm sure I could invent some gadgets or something.

But I have doubts. Katniss, my baby sister, is someone I'm going to have to sacrifice for this. I bet she'll never remember me. And Alex, my close friend who I trusted to tell my deepest secret, which I've never even told Spark about. I'm leaving things behind that will definitely miss me.

"You scared?" He asks. We're on the left side of a road, and whenever a car goes by, I stiffen a little. I shake my head. "We made sure they wouldn't know where we're headed, right? _We_ don't even know where we're headed. I think it'll be fine."

"Then why're you so jumpy, Briar? I'm anxious right now, but even I'm not doing that."

"I just… what are we doing, Spark? Who's going to be affected? Who are we going to hurt by trying to keep others from hurting?"

"I didn't even think about that."

It's quiet for a minute. The waves still swoosh on the sand beside Spark and the cars still rush past, but it's like those don't exist. All I care about is how lost Spark looks. His idea to go and mine to stay are tearing him apart with indecision, and I have to search for the words to fix it. Finally, I say, "We can keep going, right? I mean, they took Prem and Destiny's abduction alright. We were pretty okay with it. They'll be able to handle this just fine, too."

"Yeah. That's true." He smiles, and both of us force our doubts away. Then, he says, "Let's go get dinner. We can keep walking for a bit with the energy it'll give us, right?"

I nod. We had thought that Spark could just pick me up and we'd run to wherever we needed to, but he found that I'm too big for him to pick up. So we walked.

After dinner, we start walking again. We head south because if we're still out here by wintertime, it'll be much better to be where it's warmer. We stop when it gets really cold and both of us are about to topple over with exhaustion. This is going to be a lot harder than we thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Apart

"Hey, Alex?" Roy says. He's in the kitchen and I'm in the living area, playing a board game with Garth. "Barbara wants to put Jas on the phone. You up to talking for a bit?"

I sigh, think quickly, and nod. I get up and walk to the landline, which Roy gestures for me to carry down the hall. I thank him just before I hear Jasper's bright voice. "Alex! Hi!"

"Hi," I say. I'm tired.

"I heard about Charlotte and I wanted to make sure everything ended up okay. Kara says she went with the others but after something like that, I worried that you guys might not be doing so well."

I flop down on my bed, sideways. It's so soft and comfortable, much more so than usual, and I explain why to Jasper.

"Everybody's fine. Aunt Karen is getting close to having her baby, and Uncle Vic is worried about her and Char, but they're all fine. And with Garth going on a mission for Uncle Dick, I've been working a lot more than usual. I've barely slept in a week."

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Xandria."

"Alright, what's up? You haven't called me that in a year." I am alerted by the endearing name. The last time he used it, Garth and Roy had both left on a mission and I'd been in a panic. He'd actually been by my side, hanging out, and had calmed me.

"They didn't tell you what happened with the kids that went to make a new Young Justice team, did they?" I think for a minute. I sit back up, and ponder a little while looking around, trying to get inspiration. "I know Destiny and Austin are brawling. Um… I can't think of anything else. What didn't I hear?"

"You and I gotta meet up somewhere. You think your dads would allow you to come out here? I know Vic or Babs could activate the tech."

"Well, yeah. Let me ask." I walk back to the main room, running to where both Garth and Roy are sitting on the couch. I make the request with a small smile, which does the trick. It's set up for two days later.

At that time, I am zeta'd to the Kent farm, where Jasper lives with one of his moms, Kara. His second mom, Babs, is temporarily in Gotham for a family thing. She left the day I got the phone call.

Jasper awaits me on the porch. I run to him and receive a warm hug, which I don't push away for once. I'm starting to notice that lately, I allow a lot more affection in my life than usual. Most of it's come from Garth or Roy, but still.

"You're not okay, are you?" So Jasper's noticing, too. I shake my head. "Maybe I'm just more comfortable with certain things. Maybe I'm just making some kind of realization. I don't know. But I just… life was so much easier when I could sass my way through things, and now all I want is somebody to hold me like Roy used to."

"Used to? He's still close to you, right?"

"Oh, yeah. But he… there's been so much going on lately. An uptake in crime so he's out a lot more. He leaves Garth with me and Abby, and she's center of attention, of course. I don't really mind. I just wish for that once in a while, you know?"

"Yeah. It's like how Babs keeps leaving me and Kara to go to Gotham. I don't know, maybe it's because we're getting older and we don't need it anymore."

I sure need something, even if I don't know what. But I don't say this to anyone, even Jasper, as we walk across the farm.

"Anyway, Alex. You know how the others made a new Young Justice and whatever, skip a little while, Des and Austin are still in a fight and causing trouble, Damian's got a good training thing up so they're going to be superheroes _way_ before us, and then I went down with Kara to see them. Well."

"What happened?" I ask. His smile's fallen ever-so-slightly. "Spark and Briar-Rose ran away about a week ago and they didn't even tell their parents. Didn't want them worrying. Bri's dad found out by coming over there and he was _so_ mad."

"Oh my God." I say. Briar-Rose and I had bonded over our age, both of us being young compared to the others. We Skyped before the fateful meeting at Wayne manor. She and I talked forever on the phone. And when Jasper's face falls, looking over at me, I ask, "They didn't find them yet, did they?"

"No. Oh, Alex. Everything's falling apart, what're we gonna do?"

"We gotta fix this, Jas. But how?"


	10. Chapter 10: Disasters

"Trust me," I whisper. My hands encircle hers, and she looks down at them with her eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Her head dips ever so slightly and I lift my hand to her cheek.

The cave seems so full, so much more crowded than the tower. That's why, tonight, when I wanted to try something, I persuaded Charlotte to come outside and sit under the stars. We just stayed silent, me in a moment of understanding and her in a time of disability.

It's quick. Eye contact, whispers, and hope. I reach out with my powers and gently, swiftly, enter her mind.

Inside, it's warm, like the summertime. It's comparative to a cave, with a wind ruffling the air. I see Charlotte, gray eyes sparkling no longer, and I run to her.

There's no ends, just open space. Translucent memories line fake walls, easily seen through. The ground is a never ending meadow of white. The sky, a cream colored void, stretches on endlessly. And in the center I meet her.

"You can speak here," I murmur. "We both know."

"Yes," she whispers, not daring to speak loudly. "My own mind. It's like a prison, really. I'm trapped here, with too many words and too many minutes to pass."

"I know. Which is why I'm here. I miss your voice."

"Me too," she whimpers. "Me too."

"I think you'll recover," I tell her. She glances upward, to the snowy sky, and says, with a little puff of a laugh, "Maybe. You know, on that mission I was so scared of hurting my wings. That was what I tried to protect. But instead I lost my voice. Starting to rethink what's precious to me."

An hour passes, maybe two. We talk in her mind, of how badly it hurts and of current events, things she'd usually just chatter about to anyone who would listen. Eventually, we decide that we do need to go to bed at some point. Right before I let go, and have to leave her, I turn around.

"You're not alone, Charlotte. You'll always, now and forever, have me." And I disappear from her head.

As I lay down to sleep that night, in the room Destiny and I share, I realize that Charlotte's going to be so much better. One problem down. But with Destiny and Austin's latest squabble, I still have plenty I can-or need to-work on.

She's crying in her sleep. I can't take it and I get up to shake her. She awakens and collapses into me, and I can't help but remember the fight today.

 _"_ _I can't believe you, Destiny. I mean, earlier this might've been about you needing space. And some part of me's still saying that you had two years without me, how much more do you need? But you're always with these two. Maybe you're in love with them, hmm?"_

 _"_ _Austin, be quiet. I'm not in the mood for a squabble."_

 _"_ _Not in the mood? Oh my gosh, Destiny, you sound so whiny."_

 _She'd been sitting on the couch, trying to pick a movie with Mar'i and I. For once we'd gotten a little time where the three of us were all free. And Austin had just strolled in, as casual as ever, and burst in anger._

 _Destiny whipped around, turning on him with the olive eyes of a wolf. "Austin, just shut up! I can't even… I can't even remember how this fight started anymore. I'm done yelling. And I've always still liked you. But you didn't see that."_

 _"_ _Aw, look at the baby, gonna cry." Austin's voice was so harsh that I winced, but Destiny took the blow. "No more, Aus. This ends today. I wanted to be with you, until you started insulting my friends, my_ family _. The things I've been so grateful to come home to? Well, enough. Either you stop, or I'm going to get one of the adults around here to make you."_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah, run for help. Not my fault you're a whiny baby. Just cry to your brother, to your friend, to anybody who'll listen. All you are is pitiful, Destiny. None of this is my fault."_

With tears falling from her eyes, she's curled against my chest in an embrace, sobbing for everything. "I did… didn't… mean f- for it… to hurt… the team… and my friends…. Too young… to fight… And be taken away… I want… Mom and Dad… and I want to… go home."

"Me too, Destiny. But it'll be okay, promise." I hold her close and she hugs me. Swallowing most of her sobs, she says, "Life's hard, Prem… We shouldn't have to fight… over needing space and… things like dating and… we shouldn't have to see… friends running away… and getting hurt like Char did."

"I know, Destiny. Believe me, I know."


	11. Chapter 11: Causing Pain

I sleep in Connor's room now. It's nice because I get time with my brother before bed each night, and I can "overhear" what happens in the small meeting room. There's a few people in there now, and I'm lying awake to listen, pretending to sleep in case Connor awakens.

There's Black Canary, who's done an amazing job of channeling my anger into my fighting skills. Batman, who's distributed missions between partnerships. Mine and Charlotte's is tonight, and we've gotta be radio silent. She and I are working out something in training.

Also in the room is my dad. He hasn't spoken except for saying hello when he came in. The missions aren't why he's there, or the training, like the first two are talking about. This concerns me.

What also concerns me is the footsteps in the hall. I have to stretch to tell who it is, and when I realize it's Lian, Damian, and Destiny, I know something's definitely wrong. She's probably going to them to complain about me, like she said she would yesterday.

I don't even care anymore. Maybe she and I should stop fighting. But I can't. Every time I see her I remember how she said-oh, who am I kidding. Even now, hearing her in the hall, I remember snapping.

 _Laughter. Sweet, simple children's laughter._

 _"_ _Can't catch me, Des!" I had called out, whipping around to see her just a few feet behind me. She'd asked, "Oh, yeah? Then what's this?"_

 _She'd suddenly put on a burst of speed and we'd tumbled into a ball in the tower hallway. I'd sat up and murmured, "Hey, Destiny? Do you maybe want to go to a movie this weekend?"_

 _"_ _I'd love to, Aus, I really would," she'd said. I'd sighed, asked "but?" and let her continue. She repeated. "But… I'm going out with some of the other kids on Friday, we're going to the carnival down on the docks, and Saturday Prem and I have a mission. We won't be back until at least Tuesday."_

 _"_ _You and I never do stuff together anymore," I had complained. "We hang out sometimes, but we don't go anywhere. We haven't since you came back."_

 _"_ _Sorry, Austin," she'd said, picking herself up. "I just have stuff planned already. I… I think maybe it might be a good idea for us to give each other some space. You know, just go our own ways for a bit."_

 _"_ _Are you saying… like break up? You know that never works out. We won't come back."_

 _"_ _We will, Aus. I will." I sighed. "They always say that in the movies, but nobody ever does. And you and Prem gotta be partners, not me and you. Why are we never together anymore?"_

 _"_ _I need some space, okay? It's been a long time since I was around so many people, and I want to spend time with everybody. You, my family, my other friends. Okay?"_

 _"_ _No, Destiny, that's not okay. I wanted to be your partner, and instead, look who you ended up with. The only person you've seen in two years. How's that spending time with everybody?"_

 _"_ _It's not, but-"_

 _"_ _But nothing, Destiny. If you want space, then fine, we won't be together anymore. Alright? And maybe… maybe you didn't love me at all. I don't know. I'm going home. See you."_

 _"_ _Austin, wait up," she'd called, jogging after me. But I'd spun around, forcing back a cry, and yelled, "Little demon! So self-centered and I… I hate you!"_

 _She'd screamed then, and shoved me into the wall. "How dare you say that! I've never done anything to you our whole lives and you come here thinking you can just call me names?"_

 _I hit her. I'd never hit anyone but targets and villains before, and her eyes had dimmed for a second. But they lit up with a fire and she hit back, striking my cheek. We hit each other five or six times before she leaned in and murmured, "You know, Austin, everyone thinks you're a saint. So perfect. But now I see the truth. You're just a violent little boy who misses his daddy, who's away all the time. You just hurt whoever stands in the way of what you want."_

I start to cry. I miss Destiny so much. We could tell each other a lot of stories and I felt very comfortable with her. But a girl who hurt me, made me so angry I _hit_ her, isn't somebody I can be around. Not anymore, if I'm going to hurt her.


	12. Chapter 12: Babysitting

"Be good, Jas," Babs says, kissing my forehead. She's leaving me at the manor so she can help with the search for Bri and Spark. They're keeping the other kids from missions now in case something took the kids, and she figured it was safest to bring me somewhere I wasn't alone all day. I don't have full control over my powers, so I can't really defend myself. She continues, "I might be back pretty late, but I'll try my hardest to get home in time to tuck you in."

"It's okay," I respond. "Really. Just go do your job."

She sighs. "Kara overheard you talking to Alex. I feel really bad about it, but I don't know what to do."

"Barbara," I say seriously, crawling into her lap. "I get to spend some time with Kat and Cam and I don't gotta do chores all weekend. I'm really fine."

"I know you are, baby," she murmurs, hugging me. "I love you."

"Love you too," I tell her. "Now go. You gotta lot of people who need you."

She leaves in the same sleek black sports car she brought me in. I watch out the window as she slips away and leaves again. I might be fine but I still miss her each time she goes. Her and Kara both.

I find Alfred in the kitchen with Tim, Stephanie, and the two little kids. They're babysitting Katniss while her own parents try to find Briar-Rose. I end up coloring with the toddlers, who I seem to get along better with anyway. The adults just talk about such and such celebrity and this movie and whatever. They're so boring! I hope I never end up like that.

Katniss is laughing and as happy as ever, but Cameron's not. He keeps wanting to draw on things other than the papers. Everyone tells him no. I can sympathize with him, seeing as how I'm constantly told no, too.

Eventually, the adults leave me with the little ones, and things go wrong very quickly. First, Cameron takes a marker to the fridge, which is brand new and stainless steel. Then, Katniss follows. I call for help, trying to stop the duo from scribbling on the counters and drawers. Nothing happens.

I try to take the markers and crayons, but Kat screams and takes the last one. She runs off with it, and I have to catch her. When I return, Cam's launched the markers across the room. I pull them both together and murmur, "You two are terrible! How do your parents get you to stop?"

Katniss shrieks in indignation. I yell, "Katniss, stop. No!"

"Catnip! Bad! Bad!" Cam screams. She suddenly stops yelling and plops down on her bottom, looking very confused. I quickly gather up the crayons and markers and I chase the duo into the den, where they have toys spread everywhere.

Then, I call for help. The kitchen needs cleaned up, since there's still papers everywhere and scribbles over every surface under three feet high. And I can't clean it up and watch the duo at the same time. It's a few minutes before Grandpa Bruce appears in the doorway, looking around.

"Oh, hello, Jasper," he says warmly. "Are you alright?"

"Uncle Tim and Aunt Stephie left me with Cameron and Katniss," I tell him. "They drew on everything!"

"Where?" He asks, picking up Katniss, who's trying to stick a DVD in her mouth. "Not food, baby. You know that."

"The kitchen."

"Let's go see," he says, guiding Cameron toward the door. I walk in and gesture around. He sighs. "Alright. Let's put these two in their high chairs and I'll see what I can do."

"I'm sorry," I say, climbing onto a barstool. He shakes his head. "Don't be. I expect the utmost troubles from my grandchildren."


	13. Chapter 13: Training Turns to Hurting

I yawn and dress. It's my turn for training with Black Canary, so I have to be up early. I don't think I've ever been so tired. Plus, I haven't been sleeping well, for various reasons.

Bri and Spark are still gone. The adults aren't telling us any news on their disappearance, so I'm left to worry that maybe they know as little as we do. I'm scared of losing friends a lot lately: first, I've only just got Prem and Destiny back, and then Charlotte got hurt, and now this.

And then there's Austin and Destiny's fight. He's constantly insulting her and grumbling about anything he has to do with her. She never says anything about it, but her hurt is obvious. It went from being a fight to bullying very quickly.

Destiny's stopped fighting back. I'm very worried about her, seeing as how she asked him to stop and he didn't. She's like an older sister to me, our one-year age gap holding us in a close relationship. She used to tell me everything, and lately, it's just been small talk.

I shake it off, and I venture through the cave to the training area. It's not long before I'm warmed up and ready, along with the others in the session: Damian, Destiny, and Austin. I have to ask the leader if he thinks it was a good idea to put the two of them in a session, and he shrugs. "I didn't put them together. The adults did. And anyway, if anything happens, Canary can help."

"I hope you're right," I murmur, bending backward in a stretch. Of course, Damian is wrong.

It starts about halfway through the session. Aus and Des are facing off against one another to try a move, and he doesn't pull his blows. Our mentor attributes it to the type of blow, but from my vantage point, it seemed different.

The second incident happens when Canary is demonstrating a move with Damian. Austin pokes Destiny and snarls that she's weak and that's why he was able to hurt her. I call it to Canary's attention and she snaps at him, but as soon as she shifts her focus away, he does it again.

The final blow comes as we're walking away to get some water. Destiny, at my side, says to Austin, "I'm sorry for fighting with you. I know you're not going to listen to it, but I apologize. I've practically forgotten why you're mad anyway."

"Don't apologize," he growls. "You don't mean it."

"I don't?" She says, her brow furrowing. "I sure feel like I mean it by now."

Suddenly, he lashes out at her. With his powers, she's downed instantly, and she blacks out. Austin looks down at her and I see something I've never seen in him before. He looks absolutely terrified of himself.

But he's off at light speed, and Damian and I are left to care for Destiny. He drops to his knees next to her and then looks up at me. "Go get one of the adults."

"What? Wait, what's wrong?"

"Go!" He says, a hint of panic in his voice. "She hit her head. Hard."

I can't help but look to where Austin disappeared to. Of course, he's not there, but I saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at his own hands. He's scared of the monster he's becoming by attacking Destiny. He doesn't want to do this.


	14. Chapter 14: Steel City, Part One

"It's a long way to anywhere from here," I murmur, stretching. It's early morning and my companion and I have just woken up. It's been a long time since we left, and I'm somewhat surprised we haven't been caught yet. I didn't plan on getting this far. "We need to go somewhere, so where do you wanna go?"

"Mm, well, I've always wanted to see Steel City, where Alex and Charlotte live."

"Alright, we're going to Steel City," I say with a smile. We set off heading along the coast. Eventually we'll find the tower, since it's on the coast, too.

It takes me a minute before I realize we're headed toward a superhero-guarded city, which we'd previously been trying to avoid. I recall Briar's earlier worry that she would have to leave old friends behind, and I know that Alex and I are-or is it _were_ by now-her closest friends. And Charlotte's permanent home is at the tower there too.

I have to ask her. "So… you said you don't want to hurt anybody. Are you going to say goodbye… or go back?"

"Oh, Spark," she murmurs. "I'm with you forever and always, you know that, right? If you want to leave, then I'll go with you. And you've got good reasons, I can't deny that. But I can't just abandon my life. It's too hard."

"So why're we headed to Steel?" I don't even attempt defensiveness. I need to know what she's thinking, because if this is going to hurt her, I have to take her back. She sighs. "I just want to say goodbye to Alex. Just make sure she knows this isn't her fault."

I embrace Briar-Rose then, making sure neither of us has the opportunity to get emotional. Second guessing things isn't going to help us. Honestly, this was a messy and extremely not-thought-out plan, and I've been doubting myself since day one. We have to let go.

We calm down after a bit. My anxiety works overtime at making sure I know the dangers of walking right into the heart of Titans East territory. I've never been there myself, but I know my Uncle Vic has heavy security around his home, and the city's not exactly left to its own devices. They watch all the time, like guardian angels.

Bri, on the other hand, has been into the city. She's even seen the security system in action. She's sure we can slip past the system if we go slowly and quietly. With as much as I doubt her plan, I don't doubt _her_. I have faith in my girl.

We've known one another since we were newborns. We were born on the same day and we were laid down in one bassinet for the majority of our first day of life. Our moms were always close and they would visit one another a lot, even though there was most of the US between them.

My first memory is at Christmas, and I can remember, though it's blurry, Briar. She had picked a red bow out of a pile of ribbon and wrapping paper. She smacked it onto my forehead and sat down next to me, laughing wildly. I remember finding it so, so funny, and laughing with her.

We settle down for the night. It's cold, so we snuggle close in an attempt to keep warm. I ask her about that memory and she tells me, "My first memory is when you and I went out into your backyard and rolled in the leaves under that big oak tree. Mom was so mad because I was wearing white and I'd gotten so messy."

I laugh, but at the same time, I'm hurting. I miss my mom. The way she always smelled like that lavender perfume that dad would run all the way to San Francisco to get her. Her calming voice, grounding me whenever my anxiety would kick in. The bubblegum color of her hair and her favorite nail polish.

Now that I think about it, I miss _everything_ about home and the people there. I decide that if I can help to ease this feeling, whatever variant of it that resides within Briar, I will.

To Steel City we go.


	15. Chapter 15: A Hero Falls

"Night, Dami. I'll see you tomorrow," I tell my leader, and he nods before disappearing into his dorm room, which is the first in the long hallway. The room Prem and I share is near the end of the corridor, so I start my lonely walk down to the white door.

Two doors down from Dami's room, however, is Austin and his brother Connor's room, the door decorated with that crest. I miss lying with Austin underneath a blanket patterned with the symbol. Scratch that, I miss Austin in general.

I didn't know it would be so hard, this whole breakup thing.

I walk down the hall with purpose. I'll just pass his door and it'll be fine, right? Wrong.

I hear a sobbing sound coming from within his door. I look around, but nobody else is near. I shift to a wolf, so that I can have the hearing of one. Sure enough, it's my old friend crying within the room.

I can't make out his sobs, but after about thirty seconds, I can't take it. I shift again and knock on the door, calling, "Austin? Hey, Austin, it's Destiny. Are you okay?"

The sound slows to a stop and I wait. I hear a few footsteps, and all falls silent for a moment. That's when I decide it's time for things to change, and I say, "Austin, I'm sorry."

And I walk into the room.

The room is spacious. Two beds, neatly made, one against the wall to my left and the second tucked into the corner opposite the window. The carpet is littered with a few articles of clothing, including that old red T-shirt that he always said was mine and his.

A picture of him and me on the pillows of the first bed. And his cell phone, smashed against the windowsill. Glass litters the floor around the open window, probably from its screen. The closet yawns open, clothes hung mostly neat on hangars. Nothing amiss but the broken cell.

I walk over to it, lifting it with glass falling everywhere. The screen is blue and obviously no longer working. There's no life here.

I pick up the shirt and wrap it around my shoulders, holding the sleeves together near my neck. It's as if my fingers are the clasp to a cloak like my mother's. I walk to the bed and pick up the picture.

It was taken the year Prem and I were kidnapped. It was spring sometime and we were sitting on the rocks by the beach. Behind us rose trees and beyond them, the tower itself. Austin had his arms around my shoulders and was smiling at the camera. I had turned my head so it was against his chest and I was laughing, but hiding my face with one hand all the same. I hadn't wanted to take that picture, with my legs hanging over the edge of the boulders.

Now I'm glad for it. It reminds me of the days before I lost my innocence and had the whole world ripped away from me. I trace my fingers over the photograph and feel something raised up. There's something on the other side of the paper.

It turns out to be writing, Austin's writing. It reads,

 _"_ _Dear Des,_

 _I know you're going to be the one to find this. You're the one calling my name while I write._

 _I give up. I can't live like this. I'm sorry for making you so sad and hurting you. I'm sorry Charlotte got hurt, I didn't mean for our fight to keep you from that mission. I'm sorry Bri and Spark ran away and I hope they come home safe._

 _Most of all I'm sorry I had to do this. I can't keep going like this, though, and I think me not being here will fix some, or maybe all of the problems everybody's got. Bye."_

I drop the shirt and turn to the window. I walk slowly, knowing he's there but wishing with all I have that he's okay. When I look out, I scream, because Austin's broken and it's my fault.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

Most of the other kids are in bed, except me and Lian since we're older. That's why the scream is so startling.

Superboy and Miss Martian had been in the kitchen, talking and baking something, and they ran outside instantly. My archer friend and I follow, putting our video game controllers on the carpet at our feet. We chase the sound of loud, girly shrieking to the mountainside, where Destiny sits, yelling for help.

She looks fine, just kneeling and looking down at her lap. Then, I see a mangled body in front of her. Someone has been extremely hurt.

Miss Martian kneels on the ground and starts speaking softly and swiftly to Destiny, who is crying and whimpering. Superboy looks over the body and Lian and I make a realization at the same time. It's Austin who's got a lot of broken bones, blood spilled on his skin, and bruises already developing.

It turns out he jumped from his and Superboy's window, the equivalent of three stories above where he lies. Destiny gestures to a trail of claw marks: she must have raced after him in one of her animal forms. She passes a note to Lian and both of us read it: a suicide attempt. Fortunately, Austin is still alive, or at the moment he is, anyway.

Superboy and Miss Martian stabilize him and I follow them to the med bay, leaving my friend to comfort Des. The two older heroes leap into action and I rush around grabbing tools for them. It's not fifteen minutes before Austin's hooked up to a variety of monitors and his injuries have been assessed. I'm the one who has to pass the news along to Superman.

I call the number Superboy gives me, and it rings four times before a man picks up. "Hello?"

"Hi… um… is this… Clark Kent?" I ask, reading from the note the Kryptonian clone gave me. When the man mutters positively, I sigh. "This is Auburn Spirit. Argent's daughter? There's been an accident with your son."

"Accident?" He asks, but I can tell by the rustling and bumping that he's shifting things and getting ready to come out here. I sigh. "He attempted suicide about half an hour ago now, and they're going to have to perform surgery. They need you here."

"I'll be there soon," he promises. "Thank you. This must be so difficult."

"Safe travels," I murmur. And then he hangs up, leaving me to turn my phone off and stand here alone. The hallway directly outside the med bay is white, like a hospital corridor, with awfully bright lights. Austin is, as I told Superman, in surgery. He dislocated and broke his left arm and something needed fixed there. It turns out most of his wounds are going to be easily healed, which I think is a good thing. Maybe. Being half-Kryptonian also helped him, I suppose.

I have more to do, so I lift myself off the white tile wall and walk away from the white swinging doors.

Damian, who is Austin's leader and best friend, has to know what happened. I rouse him, fill him in, and then lead him to the med bay. He tells me to go find Lian and Destiny and that if I'm needed, he'll come for me.

I find the girls in the kitchen, drinking soothing tea and talking. Destiny's sobs have slowed to a less-extreme crying, with only a few tears and a little hiccupping. The improvement is reassuring, since she was such a mess when we found her and Austin. I settle down across the counter from Lian, who is murmuring softly to Des and barely looks up when I walk in.

I kick my shoes off, and then I tell Des just how much better it is than she thinks. Lian gives me a small smile, and I put my head down to rest. Tomorrow morning, Dad's coming to pick me up, and I have an appointment with my doctor. If there's any bad news on how these hormones are working, I will cry. I can't take more bad news right now.

It's nearly midnight, but I stay awake. I help Des get up to her room, and I watch her crawl into bed, exhausted. When she falls asleep, which doesn't take long, I walk back out to the living room area. Lian waits on the couch, the TV turned off and the video games tucked away. My friend and I sit down together, unsure of what to do next.


	17. Chapter 17: Damaged

Sam curls up next to me for a bit. We want to sleep, since it's been such a long day and actually, since it's nearly one am, a long morning too. But I called Dinah, and she said she's coming, so I want to wait up for her. She'll probably be the one to tell the team in the morning and then decide where we go from here. Training will probably slow down a lot, if not stop completely.

I look over Sam. My friend looks worn, worried, and wide awake. She lies with her feet dangling just barely off the edge of the couch, knees bent to match mine as she lies against me like I'm her pillow. Her head on my chest, she stares into space like she's thinking, but alert. She can't sleep, just like me.

Her first night after the treatments must have been just like this for her.

See, Sam's going through that transition. She was born male, but I've always known her to be female. Not too long ago, she started on some kind of hormone thing, and she's changed. A lot. Sometimes she's a mess, but I try to always be there for her, as much as my family problems allow.

As we lie together, trying not to think about anything in particular, I notice Sam starting to move, little by little. She whispers, "Something's wrong, Li. I don't feel alright."

She goes to the bathroom and comes back in a panic. Apparently tonight is when her body decides that she's going to have her first period.

She freaks out a little, but the milestone, once she sees it for what it really is, brightens both of our days a little. We both decide to change into pajamas, and while she figures out how tampons work, I put a stain remover on her jeans. Then, we decide to see how Austin's doing.

He's still unconscious, like I expected, but his heart rate monitor is beeping steadily. He looks much better, and I think his Kryptonian half is healing him slowly. The bruises that were developing when I pulled Destiny away have all but disappeared, and his cuts are mostly healed, too.

His dad is sitting with him, and he looks up as we approach. "Hey, girls. How are you two doing?"

Sam answers for both of us. "We're alright. We just wanted to see how everything's going."

"Well, he's healing. The break in his arm is in a spot where we can't relocate it, so he's going to be in a lot of pain until we can. I don't think he will be able to go on any missions or train for a while yet."

"What about the wound on his head?" Sam asks. "They said that was very bad, when I was in here earlier."

"I'll heal eventually," the man says, unwrapping the bandage. He shows us a nasty red and purple wound mixed in with his messy brown hair. I'm surprised they didn't cut any off. Superman continues, "But it's going to take a long time, and I'm sure he'll have scars. Even Kryptonians are left with marks of battle."

Sam and I take a turn sitting beside Austin while his father goes out for some air. Sam murmurs the words to her favorite song to help her relax and focus her attention to staying awake and alert. I watch the slight rise and fall of Austin's chest as he breathes, swallowing my guilt at not noticing before.

I feel so terrible. All this time we thought Austin was just frustrated after his break-up, and in all reality he was dying from the inside out.

I hope when he wakes up, he realizes we all love him. He's _home_ with the rest of us. I hope we all wake up and realize that we've got a lot to fix, because this _can't_ happen again.


	18. Chapter 18: Silence

I wake up early. It's very quiet, so I trek down to the kitchen in my pajamas. I find Lian and Sam curled up on the couch, sleeping, and Dami and Des at the counter. Dami motions for silence, so I tiptoe to the counter. I like that he's treating me like I can still talk.

Destiny looks up at me and sighs. She pulls out her phone and a notepad app, then flips it to me. I type, 'What's wrong?'

"Austin… tried to kill himself last night," Damian murmurs. He reaches for my hand while he talks. "This last little while has been very hard on him."

'How is he now?'

"Better," Des replies. "Sam and Lian were up all night, so they gotta sleep. Dami and I took turns sitting with him, in case he wakes up. His brother's with him, I think."

"We can go see him, if you want," Damian volunteers. I nod, and he walks me down to the med bay. Des stays behind, which is understandable.

Damian doesn't let go of my hand. I'm scared and the contact helps quite a bit. I wish I could say so. It's awfully quiet in this hall, with just me and Dami and the still, silent air we're breathing.

We make it to the med bay to find Black Canary and Superboy whispering to one another at the foot of a small white bed. Damian walks up and asks them about Austin, to which Canary replies, "He's much better. His arm isn't showing any signs of infection and his cuts are starting to heal already."

"That's great," Dami says. "Des and I told Char everything. I was thinking that she could sit with him for a bit, if nobody minds."

"Sure," Superboy says. Black Canary nods. "We'll go check in on the other kids and get some rest."

"I'll come with you," Damian offers, and they depart, leaving me to look over Austin. The room is very still and noiseless, with the heart monitor as the exception. I sit down beside the bed and look over Austin.

He is clad in a white gown and mostly covered with soft-looking white blankets. Bandages cover part of his forehead and his hair, which appears to be some kind of head wound. I hope they didn't cut his hair.

His left arm is immobilized and splinted, and with the awkward angle it sits at, I wonder if it's dislocated and broken. Probably, judging by the bruising on his shoulder. He has numerous cuts and bruises I can see elsewhere.

So it's not as bad as I thought it might be, with a suicide attempt. The darkness of the whole situation frightens me. My partner, the other child hero who walked with me in my first mission after I lost my voice. I wonder how long it will take him to want to walk out with me again, and save someone or something? If he ever will?

It's mostly silent, with the humming air conditioner and beeping monitors to shake the air. I wish I could still talk, if only to distract myself from how still Austin is.

It's a long wait for anything to happen. I pull my knees to my chest and hold myself. My white and red pajamas, decorated with pretty butterflies, are soft on my shivery skin. I untangle my unruly, curly hair with my fingers, the bedhead resisting my efforts. The white room and tall, complicated monitors provide no distraction or activity.

I sit very still and try holding my breath, wondering what to do next. Then, all of a sudden, things are not so silent anymore.


	19. Chapter 19: Steel City, Part Two

I stretch and look to where Briar is still asleep. It's early, so she won't wake for a little while yet. I watch the sunrise and wait.

We've almost arrived in Steel City. The suburbs around it are very quiet and uneventful, except for the huge store windows. I love window shopping with Briar as we travel.

One store had a calendar in the window, marking the date, and now that I have time to, I ponder the date. It's been more than two months since we left the cave in the dead of night.

In the grand scheme of things, that's not very long. A year might be considered kind of long, but not two months. And yet I still find myself wanting to go home with all of my being, all of the time. I wonder how I'm going to keep going when winter comes and we get cold.

Briar wakes up soon, however, so we start walking. She tells me she thinks we're going to get to Steel City today. "I recognize some of what we're passing, now that I think about it. I came through here when I was visiting one time."

"That's great," I tell her with a smile. It's encouraging to see her so happy after days upon days of the same gray, homesick expression. I feel a little bit of my worry leave me. We'll be alright for now, I think.

Just like Briar said, we arrive in Steel City late in the day. The sun is starting to set. But, she reveals, this is good. The adults in the tower will more likely than not be out trying to catch some villain, and not monitoring their security footage.

We pull jackets out of our backpacks. It's getting cold so we have good reason to be wearing them, and we won't be as noticeable.

We walk down main streets, busy with late night traffic. It's Friday night and we're two young kids out on the town. Nothing out of the ordinary.

We make it down to the waterfront without trouble. The sun is almost fully below the horizon, so we walk quickly. If we get to the tower too late, we'll have to spend the night here. I don't want to risk it and be caught, and taken back to where I'll just be a nuisance and make a mess of everything. No, we have to get away from the people whose lives we are keeping them from living.

 _"_ _I have Spark to worry about, right?"_ My father's words have never left me. He worried about me instead of being able to recreate his old team and reunite with his friends.

Briar and I slink along the rocky seashore to where the tower rises high, a beacon of hope for the people here. Their guardian angels, always watching over them.

Do I have a guardian angel? Are they disappointed in me for leaving home?

Briar pulls a pair of binoculars from her pack. We've used them a couple times on our journey, but now is the reason they were really brought. To help us get where we need to without getting in trouble.

She peeks and whispers to me, "I can see Alex! And her baby sister Abby, too. I don't see any adults, though."

"Lemme see," I murmur, and she hands over the black device. I watch for a moment while Alex cuddles her sister and when Roy comes in, kissing them both. Briar takes a turn and we look at each other, both realizing how terrible this situation is.

The guardian angels I wondered about earlier are real. They're most definitely upset about my leaving, too. I know because they're my parents, and I've just disappeared without a word.

They love me. Even if they have to sacrifice things sometimes, they're always going to be there for me. And I need to go home to them.


	20. Chapter 20: Damian & Alex

It doesn't surprise me much that Briar-Rose and Spark are safe. They're both smart enough to keep themselves in a fairly alright position. What _does_ surprise me, however, is how they were found.

I won't complain about their choice to come home, and I know I will find out why eventually, so I won't ask. But they ran away and disappeared for quite a while, which worries me.

As their leader, it's my duty to bring them home. When I was told they've been found, I insisted upon coming out here to Steel to see them and bring them back with me.

When I get to the Titans East tower, I stand for a minute in front of the door before opening it. The last time I was here, it was with Charlotte after her accident, and she's still very much not recovered after that.

In the common room, I find Briar-Rose sleeping on the couch, a pink blanket tucked over her shoulders. She looks so serene, but the weariness left with her by her travels clings to her even in her sleep. My niece is going to need plenty of time to heal.

Spark is also asleep, curled up in Alex's room. The redhead tells me herself that he was the one to come in crying, wanting home. She'd also been the one to call the cave and let me know where they were.

I smile at her. "Thank you, Alex. You have been quite helpful and I appreciate it."

"Whatever," she says. "Most everybody I know would do the same."

"I wish they would let you on the team," I confess. "You have done more than your fair share with all of this."

She just shrugs. "Roy says he wants to keep me out of danger. I think what happened to Charlotte kinda scared everybody here."

"She's alright," I remind the young archer. We've settled down beside the huge picture window to watch the ocean outside. Alex isn't convinced, however. "And Austin?"

"He's doing much better. They think he will be fully healed by the end of this month." I look her over. "You don't want to be on the team," I realize.

"I'm scared," she admits. "Can you blame me? My best friend, who's practically my sister, nearly died! So did her partner! And then one of my close friends has just come back from being missing for two months."

"We've faced many bad things in the last little while," I agree. "If you don't want to be on the team I can understand why. But if you still want to, I think I can get you and Jasper both on the team."

"How?" She says, staring out the window like it will solve our problems. I smile. "Jasper's been watching Katniss and Cameron for quite a bit since things went awry. He's handled the crises excellently. And then you step in and almost single-handedly brought Spark and Bri back to us."

She knows I'm right. She did good things, and so has her soon-to-be partner. Tomorrow, I'm going to meet up with the adults in charge of my team's missions and training. There, I intend to convince them that Alex and Jas should be part of my team.

Spark wakes up soon, apologizing over and over for all the trouble he's caused. Briar-Rose does the same thing when she gets up, a little bit later. I do my best to reassure them that everything will be fine. Then, we finally take them back to the cave, our temporary home.

Alex and Jas come with us, because I have a feeling they're going to want to be there after the meeting tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21: Pep Rally

Saying goodbye to Alex would be impossible. If only I had realized that before I'd walked thousands of miles just to realize the only place I want to be is home. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, saying goodbye to anything is hard for me.

I'm gazing out the window of a tiny private plane, watching the world below us. Spark is curled up in the seat beside me, a borrowed pair of earbuds and iPod set up to distract him. Damian, Alex, and Jasper sit in other seats.

Alex's dads both came with her, and one of Jas's moms. Damian told us that he wants to put the two of them on the team as reward for the way they've "handled the recent crises that have blossomed within said team."

It's so terrible to have caused such a mess. I wish I could go back and change it all so that nobody got hurt because of Spark or I. At least we're headed back to the cave to meet up with our parents after all this time.

I focus on the world outside of my window for most of the flight, since we've only just left. I feel the familiar ache in my chest when I think of going home. Katniss is probably old enough to talk now, and she's probably making her first memories.

Without me.

Leaving my teammates, my _friends_ , was hard. Leaving my family was terrible. But I forced every thought of little Kat from my mind. I refused to think of her since she probably wouldn't remember me. But she's the one I dreamed of most nights, the one I wanted to see every day and never could.

Spark and I had an adventure. We saw new things, and we tested our limits. We can do a lot more than we thought. But we can't leave behind our world and everyone in it.

We land three hours after we leave Steel City. Spark and I split up and I lead Alex and Jasper to the common room. Most of the other kids are there, with the exception of Destiny, Charlotte, and Austin. If what Dami told me is true, I'm not surprised.

I'm welcomed back with bright smiles and lots of hugs. I end up settled on the floor with Mar'i and Prem, just listening to everyone chatter. Alex and Jas are sitting behind me, up on the couch, along with Sam and Lian. Everyone seems to be asking each other the same thing: after everything lately, something's got to change. So what comes next?

Two things happen in the next little while. One, Charlotte and Destiny join us with news to pass along. Austin, Spark, and Damian are with Dami's dad, Black Canary, and a few other adults to discuss something. Alex informs us that Damian intends to make her and Jasper members of the team, if he can get consent from the group of grown-ups.

The second thing is the three boys coming in. Austin reassures us all that he's much better and most of us take into account that he sits down with Destiny and their hands entwine. That's quite an improvement over how he was, I think. Spark sits by me and shakes his head, saying, "I don't know where this is gonna go, but… I think…. I think it's a good thing."

"I don't agree," Aus murmurs. "Everyone seemed a little divided, if you ask me."

"Listen," Damian commands. We all focus on our leader, since he knows best. "Whatever they tell us, the team's still standing. We survived a lot of bad things in the last few months. We showed them something, whether or not they want to admit it."

We all clap and cheer. Of course we did! We're still a team and we can still fight whatever and whenever we need to. We're strong and we can do this.


	22. Chapter 22: Strong

"What exactly happened, Dami?" Mar'i asks. From my spot on the couch, I have a decent vantage point, and I can see everyone. Jasper is sitting next to me, his knees pulled to his chin. Lian and Sam sit together on the other side of the couch, and everyone else is spread out across the floor.

"What do you mean?" The leader asks. Destiny pipes up, "You know, like, what did you talk about? What kind of stuff are we waiting to hear about?"

He nods and says, "The first thing was that I want to ensure that this team will still have missions, even if they are missions with our parents, as they were before the training program began."

Spark nods. "It seems to me like they want to keep us in training. I heard a lot of positive stuff about that."

"Well, if we keep training, then they don't have to worry we're in danger, right?" Lian points out. "The main concern with the adults is how safe we are. Or at least that's how it is at my place."

"That's why we're not on the team yet," Jas reminds everyone, gesturing between me and him. I nod. "They want to protect us or whatever."

"That was another thing we debated," Damian says. "You two deserve to be on this team whether or not they like it. You've proven yourselves repeatedly."

"You two _have_ to get on the team!" Bri exclaims. Mar'i shouts something about what she'll do if we don't get on the team after today, and most everyone explodes in chatter. Jasper and I exchange a smile; it's obvious we are welcome among their ranks.

A sharp whistle slices into the chaotic noise and we all fall silent. Damian nods and continues talking. "We also discussed the recent problems, and what we are going to do to ensure that we do not face these things again."

"My whole thing and Charlotte's voice and the thing with Spark and Briar-Rose," Austin tells us speedily. Spark nods. "That was really bad. It was really upsetting."

"We're really strong," Sam realizes, staring out at all of us. She blinks, as if in disbelief, and then repeats herself. "We're so strong. We can survive literally anything."

"That's why we've made our decision," Black Canary says from the doorway. She who trains the team, beside Batman, he who assigns missions. He speaks next. "We have decided you are to keep training here and going on missions assigned to each partnership. However, if permission can be granted from both Damian and one of the two of us, extra people can go on missions."

That means people like Destiny can go with partnerships like Austin _and_ Charlotte on a mission. Lucky them. I'd want to go with Spark and Bri on a mission, I guess. Black Canary continues, "An adult will go on each mission until you've passed assessments, which Damian, Batman, and I will design later."

"That is to prevent any accidents on missions," Batman says. Char nods, as if she knows something we don't. I know she could've paid more attention on that mission that took her voice.

Batman continues, "We've also made the decision, though there will be a much harder training program for you, to allow Alexandria and Jasper to join the team."

I don't know if Jasper or I screams louder. But after several months, a year maybe, we're finally part of the team.

Charlotte and I go home later in the day. I have to pack, so Abby and I sit down in my room and she helps me pick out what clothes to bring. She asks me, "You gonna be a hero now?"

I nod. "I'm gonna go with Jasper and Charlotte and we're all gonna save people."

"I wanna be a hero, too," Abby protests. I smile. "You'll get to be one someday, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23: Wannabe Heroes

"Hey," Babs says. We step inside the manor, leaving the door open. Grandpa Bruce greets me with a warm smile and gestures to the TV room. "Most of the other kids are in there, Jas. You should go join them."

"Okay!" And I run off, finding Briar-Rose, Katniss, and Cameron waiting. "Hi, guys!"

"Jas! Jas! Hi!" Kat runs up, smiling and full of energy. "I'm having so much fun!"

"Me too!" Cam yells, leaping off the couch. "We're playing heroes!"

"They kept asking what missions are like," Bri explains. "I decided that we could play like we did before we became real heroes."

"Well, I want to play, too," I say. "Maybe Mar'i will play later, too."

"It's not maybe," Bri reminds me. "Mar'i will play whether or not she wants to."

I laugh and we set up the game. Blanket capes, stuffed animals in danger, and laughter. It's so much like when we were younger and innocent and didn't have tiring missions and training to worry about. But I don't dare complain. It's much better than before, when all we could do was watch.

"I wanna be a real hero," Cam says. "Dami says maybe when he gets big he'll be Batman. And that I can maybe be Robin."

"My hero name is _Stone Kiss_ ," Kat tells us. "Bri and I made it together, because I can move rocks and stuff. Earth."

"Cool!" Cam says. Bri and I exchange a smile. It's shocking how adorable they seem, even though they're only a few years younger than us. I wonder if this is how our parents see us?

It's rare that the entire Wayne family, and everyone brought into it by chance and choice, gets together. So dinner is an extraordinary experience, with Damian, Mar'i, Briar-Rose, Katniss, Cameron, and I at our own little table. It's Thanksgiving, so we all get more than enough to eat.

"How come Kenzie gets to sit with the grown-ups?" Cameron asks about his newborn sister. "She's a kid too."

"She's a baby," Mar'i says. "Babies don't sit with the kids but they also don't get to do fun stuff."

"Like what?" Kat wonders. Dami swallows a bite of his food and says, "Well, she didn't play heroes with us earlier, did she? And I bet she doesn't get to eat dessert."

"Dessert?" Cam asks with wide eyes. Damian nods. "Alfred said there's a chance of ice cream and cookies."

Kat shakes her head. "Daddy says that dessert's only for special occasions."

"Today _is_ special," Bri tells him. "Everyone got to be together today, no matter how far apart they live."

"Like me," I remind the two youngest kids. "I live too far away to drive a car to."

"Really? That's far," Cam says. Kat nods. "But you still get to go to training."

"I have to leave home," I tell them. Dami nods. "All of us do."

Kat shakes her head, as if she doesn't believe it. "I still wanna be a hero, even if I gotta go somewhere else."

"Me too," Cam says. I wonder how long it will be before they're allowed to be heroes, because it took too long for Alex and I to be put on the team.


	24. Chapter 24: Firelight

I live relatively close to the cave, so there's usually five or six nights a month that I get to come home and go on patrol with the rest of the Arrows. Tonight is one of those nights, and it's been a while since the last one. With all of the problems at the cave, I haven't been home in almost three weeks.

Skylar, Dinah and Ollie's kid, is very close to me. He and I hang out when time allows, and I suppose there's not many others who do that, because he really missed me. He won't even let me suit up for patrol without him.

I put on my usual tank top and yoga pants with Skylar tapping on the door, asking, "Now? Now can I come in? Now?"

"Okay, Sky," I sigh. "Come on in."

He climbs up onto my bed, picking up my Cheshire cat plush and hugging it close. I exhale again, because if he damages my prized possession, the irreplaceable toy Mom gave me before she left, I will be very upset. But I don't tell him no because I've done too much of that to him lately.

"You gonna go put the bad guys in jail now?" Sky asks. I nod. "Sure am. Maybe I'll even bring you back a souvenir, if I can find one."

"What's a shh-ooh-van-ear?"

"A souvenir? Well, if I find something cool while I'm on patrol tonight, I'll bring it home for you."

"A present?" He asks excitedly. I nod again. By now I've put on my skinny, tight leggings, matching red skirt, and my heavy army boots. I tuck a lock pick into the compartment in one boot and a smooth, worn arrowhead into the other. It's my dad's, and I keep it with me for luck, or maybe it's just comforting to have…

I pull my sleek red top on, yanking my hair out of the collar and dropping it on my back. I reach into my closet, half-listening to Skylar chatter about his toys. I pull out my quiver, loaded with trick arrows left from last night.

I pick ones to refresh the stock and I sling it over my shoulder. The weight tugging at my chest as the pack pulls backward is comforting. I dig my bow out of the closet as well, clutching it in my right hand. I stick my red, seamless mask on while looking in the big mirror on my wall, and then I turn to Sky, who is silently watching. He squeaks, "Time to go?"

I nod, kissing his little forehead. "Yeah. I've gotta get going, it's near midnight. Your dad and mine are probably waiting."

"Oh… 'kay," he murmurs slowly, reluctantly. He puts my plush back where he got it from, and starts walking out and toward his room. I look at the grinning cat, and I note how lonesome she looks tucked in with my fluffy pillows. I bet she'd look better with Sky's many plush animals.

I hand her to him in the hallway, leaning down. "Promise me you'll take good care of her. I know how happy she makes you."

"Oh, I will, Lian! I promise." I smile and let him walk to bed, and then I set off to work. Green Arrow assigns me to stakeout a club downtown that he believes is part of some drug lord's money laundering operation. I start off, making quick work of two would-be muggers and a pick pocketer.

I find a strange freedom in being alone to patrol. Since I passed my first training assessment two weeks ago, the other Arrows decided I'm ready to take a step to independence. But tonight, I want to trade that freedom for company.

What lies before me is my target, an upper-class nightclub, up in flames, and the street beyond patterned with fire as well. From my spot on a rooftop, however, I can see there's a method to the way the flames have been spread.

Slowly, I raise my hand to my ear, tapping my comm. "This is Miss Arrowette. I need backup."

I read over the lettering on the street again. I'm not seeing things. Sirens wail and a news helicopter churns through the air above me, and I feel an odd sensation of cold fear run through me as I remember who goes by that name. The devil himself.

 _Skath Has Returned_


	25. Sneak Peek: NeXtGen III - Apocalypse

I wake before the sun, my face turned toward a still-dark window. I blink for a moment, content to snuggle between thick blankets, a soft mattress, and a mountain of puffy pillows. But as comfortable as I am here, I am not at my home, and I do not wish to stay still somewhere I do not belong.

Of course, Mount Justice is a sort of temporary home for me and my teammates, but after all the time I've spent here, I've never truly felt welcome. My teammates, my friends, they aren't as close to me as my family is, and I'm still unable to settle somewhere where I am in such close quarters with kids I barely know.

Sure, some of them are kin. Jasper's moving in at the end of what we've started calling "the disaster summer" was a good thing. He and I are on good terms, being that his mother is a sister of sorts to me. Briar-Rose is my brother's daughter, and she and I get along fine, too. And then there's Mar'i.

My oldest brother's daughter is my age, younger by a little. She and I are best friends, bordering soulmates after years of closeness and shared adventures. And she is, in my eyes anyway, perfect. Bright green eyes, silk-soft black hair, permanently smiling lips, smooth skin. I love her, though I've yet to tell her.

I want to join her in her bed, but the space crisis we've encountered gave her and I both roommates. No more morning snuggling for us.

The bedrooms were reorganized when the actual residents of the cave, Artemis, Kaldur, Megan, and Connor, needed room for their kids, Blaise and April. And with Megan's second baby on the way, we're a little tight on space, so the girls have upstairs rooms and the boys have downstairs ones. We're fortunate to have a near-equal number of each gender to split rooms up.

Still, Destiny shares a room with my girl and Prem and I split the space in this room. I can't bring myself to call this my room, because my room is back in Gotham, surrounded by bats and family. As I lay under the covers, listening to the air conditioner whir, I am struck with a pang of homesickness.

It's a terrible thing to be so lonely when surrounded by so many people.


End file.
